dont count out love
by twilightwriter92
Summary: fleur's steals hermione before they leave to find tom's souls


Ginny pov

It's been a year since I lost my reason for living. The one thing that keeps me going is the child that was growing inside of me. I felt Jane kick against my tummy. I smile while I put a hand to my stomach. Neville left for something, I wish I could see Hermione again to addle say I'm having her baby. He came through the door; I have a treat for you all, he stepped aside for harry Hermione, Ron, fleur. I though a look for Hermione, she looked like she wanted to get to me. Fleur dropped her hand, Hermione ran to me. She picked me up laughing; she looked like she wanted to kiss me. Hermione I need to talk to you. What is it Ginny? Herms I'm pregnant, I look up at her to see her face turn into a smile. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Ginny I don't regret making love to you that night. When are you due Gin? Next week. Her faced fall after that. Ginny I need you to leave Hogwarts. Wait what? It's going to be the final battle. I'm not leaving you! No you're not going to put you, or our child in danger, fleur's going with you. Ginny please I need to know you three are safe if something goes wrong. Fine, I watch Hermione leave to go get fleur.

Hermione pov

I was on cloud nine; I'm having a baby with my girl. I talked to fleur; she knows Ginny will always be my girl. I told my mom's store about losing her girl. Fleur told me I could keep her in my life, I was so glad we made love that night. I walked up to fleur took her hand lead her to Ginny, I turned to fleur. Honey I'm going to be a mother. Omg I'm so happy for you too. Thanks fleur, but you're not mad? Why should be mad? Because you're with her now, I'm the ex that won't leave. I heard fleur's laugh, Ginny I don't think you are the ex that won't leave, you too were best friends. I want you in her life, I seen what happens when you lose your love. My mom lost her girlfriend when she met dad. I watched Ginny's face break into a big smile; she also jumped into my arms. I give her a kiss, I regretted letting her go to pull fleur into my arms. I wanted to talk to her before they left.

Fleur pov

Why does this half to be like this? I don't know fleur, but I do know that I want you to be together. Why Hermione? Someone has to watch her, what if she goes into labor before this ends? True baby, but why can't I stay with you. Fleur we been through this, I don't want you to be around when the battle happens, I can't stand to be worried about you out there and Ginny you both mean the world to me something happen to one or god forgive both. Fine Hermione, go get Ginny I know you want us to leave now. I regretted letting go my love, watching her talk to Ginny somehow made me smile. I felt something in my heart, I put it into my mind to ask mom later.

Hermione pov

I watch Luna talk to Ginny, I felt jealous, and I watch Luna get closer to Ginny. Ginny can you come with me. She looked up saw the jealous in my eyes, because she looked back at Luna and say good bye. You know you should be jealous of Luna, it's not like were together. I don't care if were together or not, Ginny to me you're always be mine still. She walked away after I said that, she walked over to fleur. I rush over there, Ginny and fleur looked up. Is something matter herms? No fleur, but I would like to talk to Ginny. I grabbed Ginny hand, Ginny you know not to walk away from me. I do, but I couldn't stand to be by you. Why do you care if I flirt with Luna? She don't deserve you flirting with her, you're my girl. Hermione you have fleur now, you don't need me don't you want me happy with someone else? Yes but I still see you as mine. That's just that I'm not anymore, you're girl is waiting for you over there. Let's go, so we can leave. She walked away again to fleur, started talking to her. I walk up to fleur take her into my arms kissed her neck. She turned to me, I love you baby. I love you too babe, are you guys ready? Yeah I'm ready, me too. Then go, I'll see you guys after this war.

Fleur pov

What happen between you and Hermione? She got mad about Luna talking and flirting with me, I told her off because she's not my girlfriend anymore. I saw hurt in her eyes. Ginny I'm so sorry about this whole thing. I wish I could take it back. Fleur its ok, I understand just Hermione was my one love, it's hard to let go and hopefully this baby will help. After she said this, she fall to the ground. I ran over to her Ginny are you ok. No fleur the baby's coming.


End file.
